Flores
by Elying-chan21
Summary: No es un secreto que a Hinata le gustaran las flores pero, ella descubrira uno igual de la persona menos esperada sin saberlo. One-shot


_Hola!_

_Les traigo un One-shot que espero que les guste… xD_

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sama, la historia es mía._

* * *

**Flores.**

* * *

Rosas. Hermosas rosas de todos los colores, parecidas pero no iguales, cada una de ellas diferente y única. Se acercó a una de ella con los ojos cerrados y con sus largas, gruesas y rizadas pestañas alzadas, su nariz respingona olfateando a una de ellas, una rosa blanca rodeada por mas blancas. El blanco era un hermoso color, el color de lo limpio, de lo puro, de la perfección… de la paz. Las rosas blancas siempre le habían transmitido eso… paz.

—Te gusta—pregunto una voz grave y gruesa desde atrás.

Volteo exaltada, con los ojos abiertos de par en par encontrándose con unos totalmente opuestos. Unos ojos negros y brillantes de un pelinegro alto.

—Hai. —A pesar de haber sido sorprendida contesto sin tartamudeos a una persona a la que consideraba imponente y orgulloso, una persona de temer. El que le gustaran las flores no era algo que podía poner en duda ante nadie con sus tartamudeos.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, parecía perdido en sus pensamientos… y lo estaba, sus ojos estaban perdidos en el rostro de la chica delante de él.

Hinata retrocedió un paso extrañada y nerviosa.

La mente de Sasuke era una muy compleja, era casi como la de Shikamaru, un genio. Y en ese momento su mente trabajaba. Hinata Hyuga, una chica con la que hacía apenas poco tiempo tenia tratos. Hacían un par de semanas en las que él había hablado con ella, y no parecía una persona interesada, tenía solo un par de recuerdos de ella, de la niña de cabello corto y tímida que apenas y podía pronunciar una palabra delante de cualquiera. Aun recordaba un encuentro que habían tenido cuando tenían alrededor de cinco años. En ese tiempo se había dado cuenta de que no era como las otras: a él se le había caído uno de sus cuadernos cuando escapaba corriendo de las niñas que siempre lo perseguían, se había encontrado con la Hyuga y de inmediato pensó que lo perseguiría, hay se había llevado una gran sorpresa, ella se había acercado y le había devuelto su cuaderno, el solo le había agradecido y había corrido a su casa sin perder tiempo.

Hinata Hyuga le había sido indiferente hasta hacia poco tiempo, en que se había dado cuenta de que ella era alguien muy… ¿Rara? Y le interesaba.

—¿A qué viniste? —cuestiono sin dejar de verla.

—M-Me pidieron que viniera a decirle que tiene una misión—contesto con algo de tartamudeo recordando el recado que le habían dado.

—Hmp, ¿Con quién la hare? —

—No lo sé, pero me pidieron que lo llevara. —termino de decir bajando la cabeza.

Sasuke se acercó a ella y Hinata siguió retrocediendo hasta que los arbustos donde estaban las rosas toparon con ella y ya no pudo seguir. Sasuke alcanzo una de las rosas con su mano y la corto sin dejar de ver a la Hyuga.

—Toma. —

Era un secreto, un gran secreto que nadie sabía. A Sasuke Uchiha, le gustaban las flores.

La flor quedo justo en frente del rostro de la de ojos perlas, entre los labios de Sasuke y Hinata. Hinata cogió la flor impresionada y muy sonrojada, en cuanto lo hizo el pelinegro se alejó de ella y le dio la espalda, la peliazul seguía contemplando la flor.

—Arigatou—agradeció sintiendo algo extraño en su pecho, era como si se hubiera llenado de algo extraño, como un aire cálido y reconfortante… se sentía, bien.

En ese momento, cerca de Sasuke Uchiha, ya no le parecía una persona de temer. A una persona de temer no podían gustarle las flores ¿Verdad?

—Vamonos—

—Hai—

Hinata ya había descubierto el secreto de Sasuke.

Ambos se trasladaron a la torre Hokage como los ninjas lo hacían siempre, saltando entre tejado y tejado.

La misión de Sasuke era ir al país de las flores y enfrentarse a unos mercenarios demasiado poderosos que estaban causando el caos en ese lugar. Iría con un compañero… y ya tenía a alguien en mente.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado, es corto, pero igual espero que les gustara… xD_

_¿Reviwes?_


End file.
